The present disclosure relates to an engine stand, and more particularly to a removable engine stand for a gas turbine engine.
There are various types of engine stands for use in connection with gas turbine engines. As an example, there are engine stands which include horizontally disposed rings which mount an engine such that the engine longitudinal axis extends generally vertical. Since the engine is effectively vertical, fluids may leak from the engines or be otherwise displaced.
In another type of engine stand, a generally horizontally disposed shaft extends through a vertical support member to mount the engine such that the engine longitudinal axis extends generally horizontally. Since the engine is effectively cantilevered, the engine may be subjected to a stress and force moment since the engine center of gravity is displaced from the vertical support.
Still another type of engine stand is the engine shipping container itself which may double as a stand. Although effective and tailored to the particular engine, the shipping container may have a relatively large volume and footprint.
Yet another type of engine stand is permanently attached to the engine for convenient maintenance operations. Since the engine stand is permanently attached, however, an overall weight increase results.